The Million Dollar Question
by ptl4ever419
Summary: Ever wondered why Hermione was the person Victor Krum would miss most in the Second Task. This story will include some major differences, but will keep cannon up until the end of the third book. There will also be some very adult topics in this book.
1. Prologue: Saving Sirius with Serum

The Million Dollar Question

Prologue: June 6th 1994 (End of Harry's 3rd year)

Two men stood in a darkly lit hallway in Hogwarts on the night of June 6th. They were standing in absolute silence except for the sound of their breath, when suddenly one man speaks. "Cornelius, I think that you should give Sirius Black some veritaserum to prove that it's really him and to check whether he killed Peter Pettigrew and those twelve muggles all those years ago," said the Headmaster of Hogwarts to the Minister of Magic. This request was met with shock from the Minister, but the more he thought on, the more he knew that he couldn't say no to the headmaster without starting a feud. He also knew that he didn't want this man as his enemy which is why he made Dolores make a statement taking back her legislation on werewolves. He sighed. There was only one way to not make this man his enemy, but he didn't want to do it.

"I don't know Albus, but if you insist please ask Severus to bring us some," Minister Fudge answered. The professor smiled, he knew that the minister could not say no to him and he had used that as his advantage.

"I have already asked Severus to bring us some," replied Professor Dumbledore. "Ah, here he is now." He motioned to the man walking up the corridor wearing black robes. Severus was walking towards the two men at a brisk pace; in his hand he carried a small vial of veritaserum. Severus nodded to the two men who walked into step with him. They walked towards Sirius Black's holding room where three dementors stood guard. Both of the professors spoke the words, "Expecto Patronum" to bring forth their patroni to ward them against the dementors. The three men walked into the room where Sirius sat bond magically to a chair. Albus held out his hand to Severus for the potion. Albus then administered one drop to himself.

Severus knew what he was doing, so he asked Albus two questions, "What is your full name and are you in love with Minerva McGonagall?"

Albus scowled at Severus. He knew two things. One that Albus was in love with Minerva and two he would lie through his teeth until the day he died unless under this particular potion. "My full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am in love with Minerva McGonagall." Severus and Sirius smirked at this. Severus then handed the headmaster the antidote. Albus then said, "That was cold, Severus, very cold." Severus just smirked again.

"It was the only piece of information that you would only reveal under the serum and we both know it." He responded, still smirking.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "Well now that we are positive the serum works," his eyes narrowed further, "Shall we administer some to Sirius." Sirius's eyes widened and he broke into a smile.

"I would down the entire bottle if it will prove my innocence." Sirius said, his smile growing still. Albus' eyes sparkled and he grinned. He then put three drops on Sirius's tongue.

Albus and the minister then exchanged a side glance and Cornelius nodded for Albus to beginning the questioning. "Are you Sirius Black, the son of Walburga and Orion Black?"

"'Yes I am," replied the prisoner.

"Were you the secret-keeper for James and Lily Potter's house in Godric's Hallow?"

"No I was not." The minister gasped, the potions professor continued to look indifferent, and the headmaster smiled.

"Who was James and Lily's secret-keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius growled out.

"Did you kill Peter?"

"No I did not."

"Is he dead?"

"No he is not," Sirius roared.

"Where has he been living for the past twelve years?"

"With the Weasleys." The minister again looked shocked.

"How has he done this?"

"He lived in his animagus form."

"What is his form and how did he become one?"

"He is a rat, and he became one with the help of James and me in fifth year."

"Were you ever a deatheater?"

"No I was not." No way in hell, he thought.

"I think we are done here unless you have more questions Cornelius," the headmaster looked to the minister.

"No I have no more questions, but I would like to say a few things," the minister sighed. "First, I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding that made you stay in Azkaban for twelve years and I would also like you are cleared of all charges, the false charges having to do with Lily and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, but I charge you with being an illegal animagus, but seeing as how you've already served twelve years for false charges we will not put you back in prison as long as you register. Oh, but I do have one question: why did you break into the school twice?"

Sirius smiled, "To kill that bastard Pettigrew, of course."


	2. Chapter 1: Sex Talk

The Million Dollar Question: Sex Talk

Chapter 1: December 25th 1994 (Before the Yule Ball)

Six girls were getting ready for the Yule Ball. They were all standing around doing each other's hair and makeup in their bras and knickers. They had all just taken showers, put on their sexiest lingerie and then given each other manis and pedis. Hannah was the only one who looked truly uncomfortable standing in her under things. But that may have been because she was the only Hufflepuff among the four Gryffindor girls and the eccentric Ravenclaw girl. Ginny, Pavarti, and Lavender were helping Hermione with the spells to tame her hair while Hannah was putting Luna's hair up into a very fancy updo. Hannah turned to say something to Hermione, who was the one who had invited her to come and get ready with the dates of Neville's roommates, and noticed that she was staring off into space; she had been doing that a lot recently. "What are you thinking about now, Hermione?" Hannah asked her new friend.

Hermione sighed, "I'm thinking about Viktor again." The other girls squealed.

"What's he like," Lavender asked the usually quiet girl, "Well?"

The eldest girl looked around at the girls awaiting her response. She sighed again, "Well, he's nice and romantic and I think I'm falling in love with him." She had this dreamy look in her eyes that people generally associated with the Ravenclaw sitting with them.

"Do you think you'll shag him tonight," asked the usually aloof Ravenclaw. The other girls gave Luna a look that said none of them expected her to ask _that_ question.

"I don't know, maybe," the normally shy girl blushed while answering. The other girls all giggled. "Do you think that he expects us to?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Probably, I mean he is an eighteen year old professional Quidditch player," the youngest girl answered. The other girls looked at Ginny in shock. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She smirked, "You guys honestly think I could be naive at all living with six older brothers? Well think again; remember my mother has had SEVEN kids."

"Ginny," Hermione said gently, "Have you and Harry shagged yet?" Ginny started laughing hysterically.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to give you that impression and even if I wanted to do you honestly think that Harry would shag me? He's the epitome of noble and chivalry, come on girls you all know Harry." The other girls started laughing with her. "Have any of you guys shagged someone?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. All the girls blushed except for the Ravenclaw.

"No," they all answered except one. They all looked at Pavarti quizzically.

"Have you and Seamus shagged?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes we have a few times since we've been together," she answered in a nonchalant voice. All the other girls looked at her in shock, again.

"What was it like," asked Hannah in a small voice.

"It was amazing, exhilarating, and so much fun," Pavarti answered with the dreamy Luna look in her eyes.

"When was the first time you guys shagged?" Luna asked.

"Right after the first task," the other girls looked shocked, so she quickly hurried on, "we had been dating in secret since we won the Quidditch cup last year and we were both so relieved that Harry had lived so we snuck off to this room on the seventh floor and well one thing led to another."

"Did it hurt?" Ginny asked.

"A little bit, but it was so amazing and it felt so right and he took it nice and slow as to not hurt me."

"So do you love him?" Hermione asked in the same gentle voice she had asked Ginny in when wondering if she and Harry had shagged.

"Yes I do, and he told me that he loved me when he asked me to the ball."

"Ah that's so sweet," the other girls cooed. At this Pavarti finally blushed. The whole time the girls were talking they were still doing each other's hair. Now Hermione and Luna's hair were done. Ginny had started working on Lavender's hair because her hair had been the first they had done. Hermione was working on Pavarti's hair and Luna was working of Hannah's. After the girls had all finished with their hair they started working on each other's makeup. When they had finally finished that part they started to put their dresses for the ball on. When they had put their shoes, dresses, and jewelry they took one last look in the mirror and headed down stairs.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ball

The Million Dollar Question: The Ball

Chapter 2: December 25th 1994 (Before and During the Yule Ball)

The five roommates and the Durmstrang champion were standing together in the Gryffindor common room waiting for their dates to come down from the Gryffindor forth year girl's room. They were all standing awkwardly especially Ron and Harry, who had gotten into a fist fight because Harry was taking Ginny to the ball and Ron found out they had been dating since the Quidditch World Cup. They were okay now after they had gotten their aggression out and Madame Pompfrey had healed their cuts and bruises. They were standing on opposite sides of the room and Viktor, Neville, Seamus, and Dean kept nervously glancing at each other because they were afraid that Ron and Harry would start fighting again. Suddenly they heard the footsteps coming from the girls steps and they all straightened and looked up. They saw the girls walking down the steps and their mouths dropped. They all vowed in that moment that they would never again complain about a girl taking a long time to get ready. All the girls went to stand by their dates. Each boy complimented their respective date. They all received a thank you and blush in reply.

"Would you ladies like to head down to the ball," Seamus asked their group. They all replied in the affirmative and started to head downstairs. Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and Viktor and told them that since they were Tri-wizard champions they had to open the ball by dancing with their dates. They both looked rather nervous at the idea of dancing in front of all those people, but Ginny and Hermione were able to reassure the boys that they would be fine. The other four couples entered the ball room, but Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Krum waited outside for the two other champions and their dates and for everyone else to fill into the Great Hall. When Fleur and her date and Cedric and Cho finally arrived and the hall was filled the four couples walked through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor and started the ball with their dance. After they were finished other couples slowly trickled onto the dance floor.

After an hour or so Dumbledore stood and said to the hall, "Welcome to the Yule Ball one and all. Will everyone please find their seats so we can eat? Thank you." Everyone found their seats and the champions noticed that their table was filled with the heads of their schools as well as their dates or deputies. The table that hosted the fourth and sixth year boys, and their dates, minus Harry was also very close to their table which Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were very happy about. The adults at Harry's table were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxine, Professor Hagrid, Professor Karkaroff, and the deputy of Durmstrang. Harry and Hermione were both very curious as to whether or not Professor McGonagall was there as the headmasters date or deputy. The eight students noticed that there were menus sitting in front of them, but none of them knew what to do with them so they waited until for one of the adults to say or do something. Finally Dumbledore spoke one of the items on his menu to his menu, the rest of the table began to follow suit and magically food began to appear on peoples plates. Chatter and the wonderful smell of food began to fill the hall. The conversation at the champion and heads table was extremely varied, but the one topic that the couples did not talk about to each other was the upcoming tasks. As it turned out Cho and Cedric had been dating for about three months now and Ginny and Harry had just celebrated their sixth month anniversary, six months without Ron knowing, but lucky for them he had finally mustered enough courage to ask Lavender Brown out. Viktor and Hermione had been dating for almost a month now and Fleur and her date were just together for the dance. Hermione and Viktor were so good for each other that not even his biggest fans could object to them dating.

Meanwhile at the fourth and sixth year Gryffindor boys' table tempers were running high, or so it seemed. Fred and George were playing a trick on their dates as they kept switching places. Angelina and Alicia were getting very mad at the twins, but the rest on the table were laughing their heads off. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell were laughing the hardest because they knew the twins weren't fool the two chasers, the three chasers and Lee had been able to tell the boys apart since each of their first years, Katie was a year younger than the rest of the gang. Finally the two chasers decided to one up the twins and started snogging the right boy, but at the time they had been playing as the opposite one. When the girls came up for air they had very satisfied smirks on their faces while the twins looked flabbergasted.

"How long…" George stuttered.

"have you…" Fred continued.

"been able…"

"to tell…"

"us apart?" The twins finished together.

The three chasers and the Quidditch announcer laughed, "Since first year," replied Alicia between laughs. The look on the twins' faces sent the rest of the table into hysterics.

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "Now as I can see everyone is done let the dancing begin again." All the boys at the fourth and sixth year Gryffindor boys table asked their dates to dance as did the three male champions, Albus and Hagrid. It was at that moment the Hermione realized two things one she was ready and two Minerva was Albus' date, as could be known by the blush coming from the deputy headmistress's checks.


	4. Chapter 3: The Act that Changed Everythi

The Million Dollar Question: The Act that Changed Everything (without explicate stuff)

Chapter 3: December 25th 1994

Hermione and Viktor shared a few dances when she asked him if he wanted to go somewhere more private. He was surprised at this because they had only been together for a month. He agreed and they headed up to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was having an internal battle with herself on the way up to the seventh floor. She knew that she was ready for this next step, but thought that maybe she had been too forward or was rushing things. Finally she decided to voice her concerns to Viktor; she took a deep breath and said, "?" Viktor looked at her quizzically and asked her to slow down and repeat herself. She took another deep breath and said, "You don't think I'm being too forward or we are rushing this do you?" She finally got out.

Viktor sighed and said, "No to both, but if you aren't ready then I don't think we should do this."

"I am ready, I'm just scared of what you are thinking about it," she replied.

He started to chuckle, "I am more than happy about this and I think that it is a very brave thing for you to be the one to bring it up and initiate it."

She smiled, "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would say that."

"Well, the things men do for the women they love," he paused, that was the first time either of them had indicated that they more than liked each other and he was nervous.

Hermione picked up on this so she said, "I'm glad my first time will be with someone I love." At this they both smiled, although they had both said it indirectly they knew the others feelings and were now confident walking into the Room of Requirement. The room was sprinkled with rose petals and floating candles. There was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room, that had dark red sheets and a black comforter. They looked at the room and then back to each other and then started snogging like the world was gonna end. Because Hermione was shorted than Viktor was she was standing on her tippy toes even wearing heels. When he noticed this he pressed he up against the wall and lifted her up a bit. She then linked the legs around his waist because her feet were no longer touching the ground. After a few minutes of snogging like that Viktor walked them over to the bed with Hermione's legs still around him and their lips still kissing. He gently set her bum on the bed and started to work the zipper down on her dress while he was doing that she was pulling his dress robes over his head. They only broke their kiss to get the clothing over their heads. His eyes went wide when he saw the lingerie she was wearing as did hers when she realized that he was only clad in boxers. They both came down from that high and fell asleep in each other's arms. Hermione rested on his chest and her arms were hanging by his sides and he was holding her to his body.

Viktor was the first to wake up the next morning and he laid awake watching her breath and taking her beauty in. While he watched her sleep he stroked her long, bushy hair. When he got bored of watching her sleep he gently flipped her unto her back on the bed and started kissing her body. Starting with her neck he worked his way down to her feet and back up to her ears and forehead. Hermione awoke to him kissing her.

"I love you," Viktor said to the woman in his arms.

"I love you too," Hermione replied to the man holding her.

**AN:/ The next chapter will be the same, but with the sex scene included. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :D**


	5. Chapter 3: Explicate

The Million Dollar Question: The Act that Changed Everything (with the explicate stuff)

Chapter 3: December 25th 1994

Hermione and Viktor shared a few dances when she asked him if he wanted to go somewhere more private. He was surprised at this because they had only been together for a month. He agreed and they headed up to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was having an internal battle with herself on the way up to the seventh floor. She knew that she was ready for this next step, but thought that maybe she had been too forward or was rushing things. Finally she decided to voice her concerns to Viktor; she took a deep breath and said, "?" Viktor looked at her quizzically and asked her to slow down and repeat herself. She took another deep breath and said, "You don't think I'm being too forward or we are rushing this do you?" She finally got out.

Viktor sighed and said, "No to both, but if you aren't ready then I don't think we should do this."

"I am ready, I'm just scared of what you are thinking about it," she replied.

He started to chuckle, "I am more than happy about this and I think that it is a very brave thing for you to be the one to bring it up and initiate it."

She smiled, "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would say that."

"Well, the things men do for the women they love," he paused, that was the first time either of them had indicated that they more than liked each other and he was nervous.

Hermione picked up on this so she said, "I'm glad my first time will be with someone I love." At this they both smiled, although they had both said it indirectly they knew the others feelings and were now confident walking into the Room of Requirement. The room was sprinkled with rose petals and floating candles. There was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room, that had dark red sheets and a black comforter. They looked at the room and then back to each other and then started snogging like the world was gonna end. Because Hermione was shorted than Viktor was she was standing on her tippy toes even wearing heels. When he noticed this he pressed he up against the wall and lifted her up a bit. She then linked the legs around his waist because her feet were no longer touching the ground. After a few minutes of snogging like that Viktor walked them over to the bed with Hermione's legs still around him and their lips still kissing. He gently set her bum on the bed and started to work the zipper down on her dress while he was doing that she was pulling his dress robes over his head. They only broke their kiss to get the clothing over their heads. His eyes went wide when he saw the lingerie she was wearing as did hers when she realized that he was only clad in boxers. They both kicked off their shoes and Hermione planted open mouth kisses down to his feet to remove his socks. When her lips came back to his he started to palm he breast with one hand while playing with the back clasp with the other. Her hands were in his hair trying to pull him closer to her. When he finally stopped teasing her and undid her bra, she moaned into his mouth. Then the hand that had been palming her breast moved down lower and his other hand started teasing her breasts, pinching, palming and anything else he could think of that would make her moan. When his hand finally reached her sex she moaned more. He then began to move his hand slowly back and forth over her knickers each time bringing them lower and lower. When he had remove all of her clothing his eyes swept over her hungrily as if trying to memorize every detail of her body. She blushed a bit at this, but the moaned when he started rubbing his thumb over her clit. He slowly brought her closer and closer to climax, making her wetter and wetter and then he inserted a finger between her folds and inside of her and her moans made him get harder than he ever had before. When he inserted another finger she was almost screaming his name and she was almost at her climax. When she reached climax she screamed out his name and came all over his hands. He then proceed to lick his fingers and then he began to place open mouth kissing up and down her body and he lapped up the juices at her sex. When he again reached her mouth she could taste herself on his lips which made her incredibly happy. She then decided that she couldn't have all the fun and got on top of him then began to kiss her way down to his length. When she reached the waist band of his boxers she brought her hands down with her and his hands with into her hair. She then began to slowly bring his boxers down to his ankles. She then brought her mouth back up to his very hard length and started to lick and kiss it. She also took his ball sack in her hands and cupped it finally after much teasing she took his length in her mouth and his moans got much loader. After he had cummed in her mouth she brought he mouth back to his and they kissed with a renewed passion tasting each other on their mouths. Viktor flipped her over so he was again on top then guided his length between her folds and inside of her. He first took the thrust slowly, but as she moaned and called out his name his thrust got harder and faster. They both were moaning and screaming each other's name that it was good that the room had deemed it fit to have the room sound proofed. When they both reached climax and his seed exploded in exploded inside of her, they screamed out each other's names in ecstasy. They both came down from that high and fell asleep in each other's arms. Hermione rested on his chest and her arms were hanging by his sides and he was holding her to his body.

Viktor was the first to wake up the next morning and he laid awake watching her breath and taking her beauty in. While he watched her sleep he stroked her long, bushy hair. When he got bored of watching her sleep he gently flipped her unto her back on the bed and started kissing her body. Starting with her neck he worked his way down to her feet and back up to her ears and forehead. Hermione awoke to him kissing her around her thighs and when he noticed that she was awake he started to press his thumb to her clit and brought his mouth up to her breasts and licked, sucked and nibbled them. When she was considerably wet he stuck his forefinger between her folds and into her wet, hot body. He was still teasing her clit and sucking her breasts while he did this. She had been moaning and pleading for him to, "Please just shag me now, Viktor please I need you in me." He finally headed her requested when she was bucking beneath his hands. He thrust with quick, fast motions to her pelvis. They were again both screaming out the other's name in ecstasy. This time he stayed inside of her even when he began to shrink.

"I love you," Viktor said to the woman in his arms.

"I love you too," Hermione replied to the man holding her.

**AN:/ This is the sex scene, if this is not acceptable on this site please tell me and I will take this part down. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	6. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

The Million Dollar Question: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 4: January 6th 1995 (first Friday after school starts back up)

Hermione and Viktor had become attached at the hip following the ball, but they were not the only ones. Ginny and Harry could now not be mentioned let alone be seen without the other. Their favorite position to be seen in was with their lips attached in one of the big chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Also, Lavender and Ron were now at that puppy love stage of their relationship. Pavarti and Dean had been walked in on by every single one of his roommates, so much so that his roommates had begged Hermione to teach them a spell to see if people were in the room. Homenum Revelio was the spell she taught the boys to see if people were in the room. The couple was also asked by their fellow Gryffindors to learn locking and silencing spells because their roommates had taken to complaining about walking in on them and they could be heard down in the common room. Hermione then taught the aforementioned couple Colloportus and had to research another silencing spell because when they lost their concentration their Silencio spell stopped working. She found Neca Tacea in one of the books she read which rendered a whole room quite until the Done Magna counter-curse was cast. The Gryffindor tower took a vote and the room would not be taken from under the spell until the summer. Dean could also not be found the majority of the time and his roommates then confronted him and it was found that he had been spending time with Luna. His roommates took the mickey out of him until their girlfriends threated no physical contact until they stopped teasing Dean. Dean was very grateful to the girls so he asked Luna to ask the girl what each of their favorite flower, animal, and color was and then he painted pictures including their three favorites, he also did one for Hermione as a thank-you for the spells she taught them. The only couple that was not found out was Hannah and Neville, but that was because no one had thought anything of Neville's absence because he was always in the greenhouses. But, he now spent most of his time with Hannah usually in the Hufflepuff common room. Hermione could now never be found in the Hogwarts library for two reasons. One, she had found out that the Room of Requirement made it easier to find books. Two, she also spent a lot of time with Viktor on the Durmstrang boat.

Although no one had walked in on Viktor and Hermione yet, their body language and all-around happy disposition gave it away a few days after New Year's. So the five girls who had gotten ready with Hermione set out to confront her about it. They planned an all-girls sleepover for the first Friday after school started in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was in charge of getting Hermione there without her suspecting a thing. Hannah and Luna were in charge of food and Lavender and Pavarti were in charge of games and a way to get the details out of Hermione. So with that mission in mind the five girls set about to do their tasks before Friday. They all found ways to tell the guys and also Ginny have Harry make the guys meet in their room Friday night to lay down some rules regarding their room. Ginny also found a way to make Viktor disappear for the night so they could steal Hermione away from him. So with her boyfriend and two best friends out of the way and it being impossible for her to get a detention they were all set for Friday. When Hermione found that her Harry, Ron, and Viktor were all MIA she got a little worried that Harry and Ron had somehow found a way to confront Viktor, but when she asked Ginny where Harry was and she said that all of the fourth year Gryffindor boys were upstairs she was relieved. This also made her less suspicious when Ginny asked her if she wanted to go to the Room of Requirement to talk and hang out. When Hermione found the girls in the room she also did not worry, but was excited about hanging out with them.

"So Pavarti, I would ask how things are with Seamus, but I think all of Gryffindor knows that," Hermione said. At that all the girls laughed, breaking the little tension in the room that was there.

"Ya Pavarti, I think Hermione should be given an award for teaching those spells because really who can have sex that much!" Ginny said to a now blushing Pavarti. Hermione quickly joined her in the blushing category. They all laughed when they saw Hermione blushing.

"Why are you blushing Hermione? Is it because of the compliment or the sex thing?" Hannah asked. Hermione's blush deepened and with that blush Lavender and Pavarti's plan flew out the window.

"Do you know someone who has had sex more than those two?" asked an awed Lavender. Hermione's head slowly nodded in the affirmative.

"Who?" asked Ginny, who was almost positive she knew the answer.

"Manictr," Hermione answered under her breath. At this all the girls were holding back smiles.

"Who? I didn't hear you," Luna got out between smiling lips.

"Me and Viktor," said a now tomato red Hermione.

"Really? When did this happen and why are we just now knowing about this?" shouted a very enthusiastic Ginny.

"After the Yule Ball," Hermione answered still blushing beet red. At that the girls threw many questions at her all of which she answered blushing. After a while, once Hermione's blushing went down, the girls decided to play truth or dare. They also decided to go find their boyfriends to bring into the game. Ginny told Hermione where to find Viktor and Ginny went up to Harry's dorm to find the others. Once they were all back together the game started. They decided to make three rules. One, if you chickened out on a dare you had to remove a major article of clothing. Two, if dares were sexual then they had to be done with your partner. Three, you had to be under Veritaserum, which the room had so graciously provided, when you gave your truths. They used a bottle from one of the empty Butterbeers to use to pick the turns. Since it was because of Ginny that they all were here she spun first to pick her victim. Her spin landed on Hannah Abbot.

"Truth or dare, Hannah?" Ginny asked Hannah.

"Truth." Ginny thought about it for a while then smiled like the cheshire cat. Ginny handed Hannah the truth potion that the room had provided and told her to put a drop on her tongue.

After Hannah had hesitantly put the drops on her tongue, Ginny asked, "How far have you and Neville been, when was the first time you did so and how many times have you since." Neville and Hannah blushed crimson, but soon the potion started working.

Still blushing Hannah answered, "Well we've been all the way and the first time we did was over the summer a little after Neville's birthday and I haven't counted the number of times, but my guess would be more than fifty." The group sat gob smacked; no one, not even Ginny, had expected that one. Ginny handed her the antidote so when they all got their voices back she would be saying things she didn't have to.

"Wait a second, how long have you two been together and Neville why the hell didn't you tell us about this," Ron gestured between the two.

Neville fielded this question, "Umm well, we've been together since a little after Sirius Black broke into the castle with my passwords and I didn't tell you because you never asked." His roommates looked sheepishly away when he answered the second part and the girls looked impressed. It looked like none of them knew how to answer that, but lucky for them Hannah saved them.

"So I spin now, right?" Hannah asked to get the game back going. Ginny answered yes. Hannah spun and it landed on Dean. "Okay Dean, truth or dare?" He chose dare and after conferring with the girls Hannah dared him to take Luna down to Snape's lab and snog her there for at least five minutes or until Snape found them. After deciding he would do it Hermione was thinking about a way for them to see them doing the dare and a spell book appeared, with the spell Vultius Tibi which allowed the group to see Luna and Dean sneak down to the potions classroom and snogged for four minutes when Snape walked in on them, but was to shocked to give them detention or take off house points; they had been sitting on his desk and Dean had been on top of Luna. They sped out of the room when they had heard him spluttering. They ran all the way back up to the room without being caught. The room was in hysterics when they got back. Dean spun and it landed on Ginny who was dared to give Harry a lap dance. To which she did and to which had Ron alternating between shooting glares at Harry, 'who looked like he was enjoying himself too much' according to Ron, and Dean because he had chosen 'a dare like that for my baby sister,' the comment to Dean had just spurred Ginny on. She only stopped when Harry had started to get hard and had started blushing realizing that everyone would be able to tell if she continued. Ginny spun again and it landed on Hermione who was dared to tell the room what she had been doing with Viktor on Christmas after the Yule Ball. The dare was chickened out on, as Ginny knew it would be, but it did what she had intended, it got the boys interested and made Hermione blush, as well as glare as she removed her pants. Hermione then spun and it landed on Ron who was dared to go dance in his underwear on the heads table to which he declined and was called a party-pooper. He then removed his shirt and spun. It landed on Viktor who chose truth, knowingly falling into the trap that Ginny had set. He was given the truth serum and put a drop on his tongue.

"So what were you doing with Hermione after the Yule Ball," Ron asked Viktor, who had a glaring Hermione on his lap.

"I was making love to her," he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. Hermione was blushing and still glaring at Ron, but had taken a hesitant glance at Harry, who looked indifferent, but was silently gritting his teeth and was squeezing the girl in his lap's hand. Ron looked nonplussed, but not like he was going to hurt Viktor which was what Hermione had been afraid of. She gave her boyfriend the antidote after she had exhaled in relief. Viktor spun and it landed on Pavarti, who was dared to strip tease, but declined and removed her shorts and her seat back on Seamus's lap. Pavarti spun and it landed on Lavender who was dared to go down to the Great Hall and decorate it with pictures of her and Ron snogging. She did so after Hermione cast the viewing charm on her. Lavender came and went without being caught and then spun with the bottle landing on Harry. He chose truth and was asked how he felt about Ginny to which he answered I love her. She responded with an 'I love you too.' What the group didn't know was that was the first time they had said it to each other. He spun and it landed on Luna, who chose truth and was asked the same question as Hannah.

"Well, we've made love, the first time was over the last break, and like Hannah I don't count, but I would guess about fifteen twenty times." Luna answered. Again the group was flummoxed and it was Neville this time who asked how long they had been together after she had had the antidote. "I think a few months by then right Dean; you asked me a few weeks after school started right?"

"Ya that's right," Dean answered the question he knew she knew the answer to. After that was cleared up Luna spun and it landed on Seamus who chose dare which was to jump into the Black Lake naked. To which he agreed with a shrug after Hermione place the viewing charm on him. He cast a warming charm on himself the stripped to his boxers which he vanished as he was jumping. He cast a drying spell on himself as he was getting out and putting his clothes back on. He also got back uncaught. Since they had cast a non-repeating spell on the bottle they all knew it was gonna be Neville, but Seamus spun anyways and it landed on Neville who chose dare. He was dared to snog Hannah in front of all of them because they were all wondering what it would look like because they had seen every other couple snog. Neville shrugged and turned Hannah's head around and started going at it; she was sitting on his lap like all the girls were with their boyfriends. Soon she was turned 180 and had her legs wrapped around him. The rest of the group asked Hermione and Viktor, who were on the snogging couples left to make them stop. Viktor used the Aguamenti spell to cool them down.

"You know what I just realized," Ginny said turning to Hannah, "You lied to us before." Hannah gave her a quizzical look as if to expand on her thought, "The night we were all getting ready for the ball we were talking about sex and Pavarti was the only one who said that she had, why did you lie to us?"

"Oh that, well I didn't know you guys all that well and I knew Neville hadn't told his friends about us, so it wasn't my place to tell you guys," Hannah answered looking rather sheepish, "Sorry."

"It's all right I was just wondering why that's all," replied Ginny, "Okay does everyone want to sleep in here because I know us girls are going to. Do you guys wanna stay?" Ginny asked to break the slight awkwardness that had arisen. When they all answered in the affirmative five double beds appeared in the room as well as a bathroom for them to get ready for bed in. The girls went in first and changed into their PJ's and brushed their teeth. Next the guys went in while the girls crawled into bed. In the bathroom five sets of pajama bottoms appeared for the guys. When they came out and crawled into bed the light went out and they all fell asleep.

**AN:/ Here's the next one hope you all like it :) Enjoy reading and if you ever see any grammar/ spelling mistakes please just let me know where they are. Thanks in advanced :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Sick?

The Million Dollar Question: Sick?

Chapter 5: January 7th – 17th

When Ginny woke up there were arms around her, she started to freak, but then she realized that they were Harry's arms and she relaxed back into his arms. She was very surprised that Ron hadn't put up a fight the previous night when Harry had climbed into bed with her. She supposed that he hadn't put up a fight because he got to sleep in the same bed as Lavender so that had distracted him. Ron had also realized that he would have been fighting a losing battle with the others in the room. Ginny got up to use the bathroom, but someone was in it. Ginny knocked on the door and Hermione said, "Go away," in a very groggy voice.

"Are you okay," Ginny asked her.

"Does it sound like it," Hermione snapped.

"No it doesn't, what's wrong."

"I don't know, but I think I'm sick."

"Oh, do you want me to bring you to Madame Pompfrey?" "No, I might go later though. For now I think I'll go back to my room and go to bed."

"Okay, I'll tell the others when they wake up." Hermione headed back to her room and sleep the day away. When she woke up the next morning she hurried to the bathroom to throw up…again.

'Ugg, why is this happening to me?' Hermione thought. The week went by like by like this and when her breasts continued hurting for the whole week and she still had yet to get her period she started worrying. She counted the days from her last period and she was already five days late. She went to the Room of Requirement to find a spell to detect pregnancy. She found the spell Gravidaes Lorem and read that her stomach would glow white if she was pregnant and nothing would happen if she wasn't. She pulled up her jumper and shirt, cast the spell and closed her eyes, but then snapped them open when she realized that she would have to watch her stomach to know the result. Her stomach glowed and she sank down onto the couch that just appeared behind her. She reread the page with the spell on it and it saw that it said, 'See a healer if you think you are pregnant regardless of the result to the test.'

Hermione waited two days, but when her period still hadn't shown up on the 17th, a week after it was supposed to, she headed down to the infirmary. When she got down to the infirmary she didn't know what to tell Madame Pompfrey so she just told the matron her symptoms, vomiting, tender breasts, sore back, frequent urination, fatigue, and shortness of breath, instead of her theory of pregnancy. After a while Madame Pompfrey told her to wait there for the results of some tests, so she lay back on the bed and waited. And waited until the matron came back with pursed lips she flicked her wand at the door which made it close, lock and also silence the room and said, "I'm sorry to tell you this dear, but you appear to be pregnant, now I would like to do the Gravidaes Lorem and the Persipici Uterum spells on you to confirm, but I am almost positive that you are pregnant."

Hermione sighed, "I can save you the trouble of the first one; I glowed." The matron gasped, "I did the spell two days ago and was pretty sure, but it said to see a healer so here I am." Hermione said with visible stress on her face, "What am I gonna do? I am only fifteen, for crying out loud." She started crying and the matron took her in her arms and just held her. "What does the other one do?" The crying girl asked as she dried the tears on her face.

The matron laughed while drying tears from her own eyes, "Only you would ask that," they both smiled, "That spell is similar to a muggle ultrasound machine except it is a little bit more advance. Would you like me to preform it for you dear?" Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice yet. "Persipici Uterum," the matron spoke, Hermione's stomach glowed for the second time that week, but this time it became see through and they saw a little something, but since Hermione was barely a month along it wasn't much. "Now if you don't mind me asking, who is the father? Was it that boy you went to the ball with?" Hermione nodded again. "You should tell him sometime this week, also I want you to take this," Poppy got up and walked into her office and looked through some cabinets until she found some potion. "I want you to take a spoonful of this each night before you go to bed and if the morning sickness gets any worse I want you to come in to see me, also you need to get more rest. I will write notes to all of your professors explaining that you became anemic and I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks. That means no caffeine, no homework, and no strenuous exercise." Hermione tried to interrupt after the no homework part, but Madame Pompfrey held up a hand to silence her. "I want you to visit me every week for the next month at least to keep an eye on you. Any questions?"

"Why the no homework part?" asked an almost hysteric Hermione. The matron laughed again.

"Two reasons, my dear, one so you will relax and sleep more, and two because that's what I would make an anemic person do." Hermione nodded and took the potion from the matron.

"Thank you for everything Madame Pompfrey."

"No, no, now dear please call me Poppy now, I think we may be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."

"Okay, then thank you Poppy."

"Take care dear, now go eat dinner and then get some rest," Poppy order the pregnant girl, "Or I will have you stay overnight," she chastised gently and waved her wand at the door again.

Hermione smiled, "I will don't worry."

"Oh and dear, tell him before I see you this Friday alright." Hermione nodded although hesitantly. Hermione headed down to Great Hall and sat down between Ron and Harry.

"Hey, where have you been we haven't seen you all day," Ron said with food in his mouth.

"Ugg, Ron you are so gross and for your information I have been in the Infirmary," Hermione responded fighting back the urge to vomit with the smell coming from the food.

"Are you okay, Ginny said that you weren't feeling well last weekend," Harry said, looking concerned.

"Not really, apparently I'm anemic and Madame Pompfrey band me from homework for at least the next week," Hermione said looking stricken more at the second part than the first.

Harry and Ron started laughing, "Only you would be upset about not having to do homework," Ron stated. The people sitting near the trio turned to look at them because Ron and Harry were being so loud.

Seamus spoke up and asked, "Oi, what's so funny?" "Hermione not being allowed to do homework for at least a week," Harry got out between laughs at that the rest of their group started laughing too.

"Only Hermione," Neville said.

** AN:/ Enjoy and I'm curious how many saw that coming?**


	8. Chapter 6: Telling Victor

The Million Dollar Question: Telling Viktor

Chapter 6: January 20th "Viktor, I have something to tell you. No, that won't work; I could just come out and say it. Viktor I'm pregnant. Ugg, how the hell am I gonna tell him," Hermione says to the mirror for the fiftieth time that week. She had been trying to figure out how to tell Viktor ever since Poppy had told her to tell him. He knew something was up, but she had told him that she was just restless not being able to do homework. He had accepted that answer, for now. Today was Friday and she was seeing Poppy later today and had to tell him by then, so with that in mind she set out to find Viktor. She grabbed her cloak, assuming that she would have to go down to the boat to find him. She ran into him on her way down to the boat.

"We have to talk," they both said at the same time. They laughed nervously.

"Okay, let's go to the Room of Requirement," Hermione suggested. They walked up to the seventh floor corridor hand in hand in an awkward silence. "Okay, you go first," Hermione said, once they were seated on a couch.

"You have been acting strange lately, what's wrong? Did I do something? Because if I did I'm sorry and if I didn't what's up?" Viktor said pretty much summing up what Hermione had been afraid that he was thinking.

"Umm well, I've been acting strange because I'm not sure how to tell you something."

"What is it? What can't you tell me? Do you want to break up or something like that? Don't do that to me Hermione I love you."

"Well good because I love you too and no I'm not breaking up with you. I'm um… pregnant."

"You're what?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," she said more sure about it this time.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" he asked.

"Well, I'm keeping it, but I don't know what _we _are doing about _this,_" she replied in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Oh no baby, I didn't mean it like that. I am with you no matter what. I love you and we are gonna get through this together. I will help you with whatever you need and will be there every step along the way. Have you seen a healer yet?"

"Yes I have and I have another appointment today if you want to come with me?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I'll come, what time is the appointment?"

She looked at her watched, "Twenty minutes."

"Okay, do you want to head there now?"

"Sure," she said happier than she had mean since she had last seen Poppy.

"Okay let's go," he helped her up from the coach and put his arm around her waist and they headed down to the Infirmary. They went and sat down on one of the empty beds when they got there and waited for Poppy to finish with the patient she was working on. She ushered them into her office when she had finished.

"I see you told Viktor, Hermione," Poppy said to the pregnant witch.

"Yes, I just did as a matter of fact," said a smiling Hermione. The matron was very happy to see a smile on that face.

"Okay so let me ask you a few questions. How have you been feeling? Has the morning sickness been better, worse, the same? Any new symptoms?" the matron ticked off the questions like she had asked them many times.

"Poppy, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about pregnancies," Hermione asked the older woman.

"Oh sweety, who do you think attended to Molly during those six pregnancies?" she asked the young witch smiling.

"Oh, that would make sense and to answer your earlier questions, I've been feeling as expected, the morning sickness has been about the same, and no new symptoms that I can think of," Hermione replied.

"Ah, that's good. Would you like me to do the ultrasound spell again for Viktor?"

"Would you like to see the baby?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as she pulled up her jumper.

"Can I?"

"Yes, look here," Poppy pointed to Hermione's stomach as she said, "Persipici Uterum."

"Wow, is that our baby?" he said pointing at Hermione's stomach.

"Yes, that's out baby," Hermione answered laughing.

"Our baby," he said putting his hand on her stomach and started rubbing it. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

She started laughing, "I don't know I never really thought about it, to be honest."

"Ya, neither have I," he agreed laughing. Madame Pompfrey left them to talk while she went to get Hermione more prenatal potion. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Hermione responded. Just then Poppy walked back in a smile on her face happy to see the expecting couple happy and so in love. Seeing them like that made her think that maybe their relationship could survive this pregnancy.

AN:/ Enjoy! Sorry about the possible errors, if you ever find any please message me. Thanks, have fun reading! :)


	9. Chapter 7: Cupid Fever

The Million Dollar Question: Cupid Fever Chapter 7: February 14th 1995

For the next few weeks everything progressed the same except that Hermione's morning sickness got much worse. She visited Madame Pompfrey and was told that there was little she could do, but she still wanted Hermione to keep her updated on her symptoms. As Valentine's Day drew closer her morning sickness was so bad that Poppy had her stay out of classes for two days. The others knew something was up, but they didn't pursue it because of the upcoming holiday. The whole of Gryffindor Tower knew that Dean was painting something really big for Luna, but none of them knew what it could be except that it was very colorful judging from the paint covering him when he was seen. Seamus had asked Harry if he knew of any place quiet for himself and Pavarti and Harry had gladly shown him the Shrieking shack and how to open it. Since then the boys were always there fixing it up. Another of Harry's projects was fixing and cleaning up the Chamber of Secret's for a fun hang out. Neville, still surprised that Hannah was with him, was planning the whole day out for them. It included picnicking and other things they both enjoyed. This also had him out of the tower and down in the kitchens because he had asked Dobby to teach him how to cook. Ron and Lavender had decided to just go to Hogsmeade and spend the day there. Harry planned for him and Ginny to fly somewhere to have a picnic after asking Dobby if he could pack them a basket. Finding a suitable spot occupied most of his time, along with his two projects and helping his friends with their plans. So this left Hermione by herself or with Viktor most of the time. She also spent a lot of time with his friends Simon and Lukas, his fellow seventh years. She enjoyed hanging out with them and thought they were nice.

On February 11th Hermione went to Poppy's for her weekly check-up and Poppy had a revelation. They were talking about Molly's pregnancies and how they had gone. Suddenly Poppy said without really thinking, "The last time I knew someone with morning sickness this bad they were having twins."

Hermione gasped, "You don't think I could be having twins do you?" She asked in a worried and panicky voice.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I don't remember the spell to check so I'll look it up and get back to you soon," the matron replied. There was really no doubt in her mind, but she didn't want the girl to worry about it all week.

On Valentine's Day Hermione woke up like she usually did, rushing to the bathroom. Classes were cancelled today so her roommates were sleeping in; Professor Dumbledore had wanted the students to pay attention and come to class and knew with all the couples running around this would not happen. So instead he had planned a Hogsmeade day. This gave Hermione some relief knowing that Lavender and Pavarti would not walk in on her throwing up… again. When she got down to the Great Hall she only ate a little bit in fear of throwing up again. When the owls came swarming in Hermione was not expecting anything, so was surprised when she saw three owls heading her way. One was carrying two intertwined roses in its claws and the other two were holding letters. Seeing the roses made her so happy that she had Viktor. One letter was from him, but she didn't want to open that one here so she opened the one from Poppy first. It read 'Dear Hermione, I found the spell that we need to confirm or condemn my suspicion so stop by anytime this week. Poppy P.S. please bring Viktor with you.' Relief and panic flooded the pregnant fourth year. She was only fifteen and would be close to sixteen when she gave birth. She didn't want to be a mother at sixteen, but the other option was not an option for her. Having one baby would change her life in an extreme way, but having two… she shuddered at the thought.

After she finished her small breakfast she grabbed her letters and roses and headed to the Room of Requirement for some privacy opening the other letter. She remembered the day that the she had heard about the room from Dobby. After she learned about his employment to the school she vowed to get to know the creature. She wanted to learn all about the wizarding world and what better way than through his eyes. They talked about many things, the castle included. While on the topic of the Hogwarts castle she complained about never being able to find somewhere quiet to relax because of her roommates and their incessant gossiping. Dobby went on to tell her about the room and then upon her request showed it to her. She was amazed and intrigued by the room. It became her escape especially before the first task when Ron and Harry were fighting. Coming out of her flashback she walked back and forth three times in front of the wall on the seventh floor. When she went through the door that appeared she found herself in a room in similar appearance to her common room except smaller. She sat down in a big arm chair and opened her letter from Viktor.

My dearest Hermione,

I transfigured these roses for you from a hair of yours and mine. This symbolizes our love for each other and how our lives will forever be intertwined. Please, meet me today on the **seventh**floor at twelve-noon.

I love you, Viktor

Hermione smiled at the letter, picked it up, put it in her bag then looked at her watch. It was quarter to ten. She smiled again and picked a pregnancy book out of her bag. She had transfigured the cover to look like a muggle novel. She was reading the section on multiples and becoming more and more concerned that she indeed was having at least twins.

When it was half past ten Hermione decided to go down to the kitchens to get a snack. Walking down to the kitchens she passed many couples holding hands or snogging. When she got to the kitchens Dobby greeted her in his usually fashion shouting, "Miss 'Mione" over and over again and wrapping his little arms around her legs almost toppling her over. "Hello Dobby," Hermione replied to the elf she had long considered a friend. She had not been down to see him since the ball and felt rather guilty about it. He looked at her and asked a question that she had not been anticipating.

"Miss 'Mione, are you pregnant?" the little elf asked with confusion written all over his face.

Hermione gasped and nodded her head, "How did you know?" she asked in a small, timid voice.

Dobby gave a reassuring and sympathetic smile, "Us elves, we must be knowing these things. It is part of our magic, miss," replied Winky who up until now had been sobbing as usual, but had gone quiet when Dobby asked his question.

"Is there any way that you can make me look normal when I start showing?" Hermione asked in a cautiously optimistic voice.

Both of the elves bobbed their heads up and down and all three of them broke into big grins. "Winky and Dobby would be honored if you'd be letting us help you withs this, Miss 'Mione."

Hermione started to tear up, "You both would do that for me?" her voice rising on the last word.

"We woulds be happy to," Dobby replied smiling.

Hermione knelt down between the two elves and wrapped her arms around them and started to quietly sob. The two elves exchanged looks with each other and began to gingerly pat her on the back. The other house elves in the room saw the crying girl and felt the presence of her child so a few of the elves who had been around pregnant witches before got her some saltines and a glass of water. A young elf named Totsy took the food from the other and walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a bit, but when she saw the elf looking at her with those big eyes she dried her eyes with her sleeve and gave the elf a shy smile. "Thank you?

"Totsy. Me is named Totsy."

"Thank you Totsy"

"You is welcome miss."

"I came down here looking for a snack, but forgot all about it when they told me they could tell I was pregnant."

The little elf's eyes got a little bigger, no one had thought to tell her that the girl was pregnant and since she was so young she had yet to learn some of the elves ways, "We is glad that you could be here." The little elf was still rather surprised that someone so young could have a baby. So she asked, "Miss, if you don't minds me asking, how many years are you?"

"I'm fi-fifteen," Hermione replied stuttering a little on the number she knew was low.

Totsy gave the young girl a little smile; she was fifteen years too, but nowhere near ready for elflets, "We will bes happy to helps you with whatevers you need." When Hermione was fed and watered and had thanked the elves it was quarter 'til noon so she slowly got up to head up to the seventh floor to meet Victor. Walking up there she remembered a bit of what her aunt, a florist, had told her about flowers, specifically what different roses meant. She was thinking about the intertwined roses and what her aunt had told her about roses like that. If she remembered correctly her aunt had said that they meant something about a proposal. She frowned a little then smiled, there was no way that Viktor was crazy enough to do that. When she arrived on the seventh floor she walked back and forth in front of the special place on the wall, thinking of the place Viktor was. When she opened the door she was floored, not only was there a beautiful bed scattered with red rose petals, but there was a nice little place with a table and two chairs and delicious looking food. Viktor was standing behind one of the chairs and beckoned her over to him with just his eyes. He held out her chair and helped her sit down. She smiled sweetly at him in thank you.

"Viktor, this is so beautiful, so how much was you and how much was the room," she quipped a little smirk in her eyes.

"The room did everything accept the food and flowers," he replied giving her a little smirk of own. "Would you like to eat?"

"Yes I would, it looks absolutely delicious. How did you learn to cook and where did you cook?"

"I learned to cook from my mother before she died; it was something that we always did together because it was always just me and her. And the room gave me the kitchen when I asked and the food I got from the kitchens and before you ask, I bought the flowers."

"Oh Viktor, I'm so sorry I didn't know that your mother died, do you live with your father now?"

"I don't remember my father; he died when I was very young."

Hermione gave him a small smile and reached across the table to give him her hand, "Thank you for telling me this, it must be really hard to talk about."

"It is, but I moved we moved in with my mother's brother after my father died and he was a big Quidditch fan so I have him to thank for my career."

"Do you think I could meet your Uncle sometime?"

"Of course, he has been asking to meet you for a while now."

"How does he know about me?"

"We have a floo back on the ship that I use to talk to him every week with, I could bring you with me one weekend and you could really meet him, or you could talk to him on one of my floo calls to him."

"I think I'd like to talk to him first before we visit, but we could go there for Easter break or something."

"I would like that a lot." After they finished the meal Viktor got up to clear the plates and came back with dessert. After they had finished with that Viktor again took the plates away, but when he came back he got down in front of Hermione on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He flicked it open and inside was a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring. He took a deep calming breath and asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Why are you asking me that question?"

He sighed, he knew that she would pull something like this, "Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life you and our baby."

She thought about his answer for a moment then asked, "So even if I wasn't pregnant you would be thinking about asking me that?"

"You know I wouldn't be thinking about asking you it now, but even before I knew that you were pregnant, I had been thinking about you how we would keep this up over the summer and beyond."

"Really? So you're not just doing this because I'm pregnant?" she asked starting to tear up a little.

"Yes really."

"Then yes, I will marry you." She smiled and then tackled him to the ground. Meeting lip to lip and taking full advantage of it. Slowly they disengaged and Viktor hooked his arms under her knees and back to pick her up. He slowly lowered her unto the bed.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear; slowly removing her clothes while she removed his.

"I love you too," she whispered back. A while after the act that had got them engaged, Hermione remembered the letter she had gotten from Madame Pompfrey. "Viktor, when we get a chance we need to go to the hospital wing, okay?"

"Why?" he asked slightly worried, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that," she said with a slight laugh in her tone. "Madame Pompfrey just wanted us to come by so she could do the multiples spell."

"Why?"

"She thinks I might be having twins because she hasn't seen morning sickness this bad since Moll's pregnancy with Fred and George."

"Oh, okay, do you want to go down today?"

"Yes, I think we should and then we can tell her about the engagement since she is the only one who would really get it. Except maybe Lukas and Simon if you've told them, have you?"

"No I haven't, but I have been thinking about it and I wanted to ask you first. So do you think we should tell them?"

"Yes I think we should tell them about the pregnancy as well as the engagement, it will be nice not to have to hide it from some people. Oh and did I tell you that Winky and Dobby said that they could make it look like I wasn't pregnant."

"Thank you, and you didn't tell me, but that's great."

"You're welcome, so how about we get dressed and then head down to see Poppy and then Simon and Lukas."

"Okay, but it might take me a while to get dressed when there is a beautiful woman in my bed."

"Viktor," she screeched blushing.

"Oh and I forgot to ask is there anyone you want to tell?"

"Umm…maybe Ginny, but I don't know if I do want to tell anyone."

"You should tell her, but now it's time for us to try to get dressed." It took a couple of tries, but they got dressed after a while and headed down to see Poppy. When they got there they went straight to her office because they saw her attending to some patients. Hermione slipped her ring on from inside her pocket and sat down to wait for Poppy to have a moment. When she got down with the last of her patients she went to greet the guests in her office. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello Hermione," she said taking the girl in a hug, "Viktor," she said nodded her head at him. "What can I do for you?"

"You said you found the multiples spell, correct?"

"Yes dear, would you like me to perform it on you?"

"If you might," she said taking Viktor's hand, "But first we have something to tell you. We're engaged!" she said squealing.

"Oh that is so great. Let's see the ring," as she said it Hermione held her hand out beaming, "Wow, that is one pretty ring."

"Yes it is"

"Well, how about that spell now?"

"Yes let's," Hermione said as she lifted up her shirt.

"Ostend Foetus," the three turned to look at the pregnant witch's stomach which glowed pink in one spot and blue in another. "Well, that settles it you are pregnant with fraternal twins a boy and a girl. Congratulations." Hermione started hyperventilating a little and Viktor rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I don't think I can do this," she said taking deep breaths as Madame Pompfrey instructed. "It's gonna be so hard. I'm fifteen and I'm going to have two babies by the time I'm sixteen." She took another deep breath trying to calm herself.

"It'll be okay," he said, also taking a deep breath. He was only eighteen and had a career already and now he would have a family. "We get through this together. We can do this."

Hermione and Viktor made their way down to the Durmstrang boat to see Simon and Lukas to tell them their secret. They knew that both boys would be there seeing as their girlfriends we in another country. The closer they got the more nervous Hermione became about telling Viktor's friends. When they neared the gang plank she took a deep breath and Viktor took her hand trying in vain to calm her. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the boat following Viktor. They made their way to the bunk room first, but when they passed the common room they saw the boys in question. They both took deep breaths before walking into the room.

"Hey guys," they said looking up from doing their homework.

"Hey," Hermione responded in a weak voice.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Lukas asked with concern in his voice.

"Umm, kinda."

"What do you mean kinda? Is she okay Viktor?" the concern dripping into his voice.

Viktor scratched the back of his head in nervousness looked around before casting a silencing charm around the room, "Well she is fine, but is also, umm, pregnant." He said wincing slightly at the looks on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, VIKTOR!" Simeon shouted through gritted teeth.

"He said that I'm pregnant," replied Hermione meekly casting her gaze to the floor. Simeon looked at her and gave her a small smile, but then turned to glare at his friend.

"Lukas, say something please," Viktor pleaded almost silently.

Lukas blinked and gave a small, but encouraging smile, "Well, I guess congratulations are in order then," he said chuckling slightly. "So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl yet?"

Hermione smiled shyly and looked up into Viktor's eyes, "Both," she replied, confusing the Quidditch player's friends.

"Uh, Hermione, what do you mean by both?" Lukas asked hesitantly.

Viktor spoke for her, "Today we found out that we are having twins, a boy and a girl." Giving the boys a brilliant grin, "And we're engaged," he gushed almost sounding like a girl with the tone in his voice.

**AN:/ Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long life just got in the way I'll try to get better, but no promises. Question: Do you all like the story so far? Thanks just curious :)**


End file.
